Pre-1900
This wiki contains individual articles for all years beginning with 1900. All years prior to 1900 do not have individual articles or categories relating to those years. Events Emmerdale history *1420 - Henry Frederick, Prince of Wales visits Beckindale. *17th May 1507 - The village of Beckindale is established. *1681 - Miffield Hall is built. *c.1692 - Robert Hathaway is born. *c.1776 The Woolpack is built. *1778 - Ephraim Monk Brewery is established. *1779 - Robert Hathaway dies. *1782 - James Gough is born to Samuel and Elizabeth Gough. *1784 - Hannah Elizabeth Gough is born to Samuel and Elizabeth Gough. *c.1785 - Abraham Dingle is born. *c. 1787 - Reuben Varley is born. *1797 - The Beckindale Charter states that any man who spends two consecutive nights on common land should be granted peaceful tenancy. *23rd May 1800 - Hannah Elizabeth Gough marries Matthew Pearson in Robblesfield Church. *1801 - Samuel and Elizabeth Gough die from smallpox. Lucy Briggs is accused of starving them. *1802 - James Gough and Lucy Briggs marry. Lucy Gough then falls ill and dies. Hannah Elizabeth Pearson is accused of killing her as she made Lucy a herbal tea before her death, and had previously accused her of killing Samuel and Elizabeth. *1803 - Jeremiah Pearson is born to Hannah Elizabeth and Matthew Pearson. On the belief that she killed Lucy Gough, Hannah Elizabeth Pearson found guilty of murder and hanged behind what would later become The Woolpack. Her body would not later be found until 1978. *1808 - Josiah Hathersage is born. *c.1810 - Rebecca Thornton is born. *c.1810 - Ebenezer Dingle, Abraham Dingle's only child, is born. *1830 - Joshua Sugden is born. *1831 - Ebenezer Dingle and Elspeth McGuire marry. *18th March 1831 - Josiah Hathersage and Rebecca Thornton marry. *1832 - Jacob Dingle is born to Ebenezer and Elspeth Dingle. *c.1835 - Methusalah Dingle is born to Ebenezer and Elspeth Dingle. *1841 - Jeremiah Braithwaite, Arthur Braithwaite's uncle is born. *1850 - Jacob Dingle and Katherine Dingle marry. *c.1850 - Hawkins Cottage (now known as Jacobs Fold) is built. *1853 - Orton Sugden is born. *1855 - Joshua Sugden is killed in action during the Crimean war, saving Lord Miffield's son's life, leading to Lord Miffield giving the Sugden family the lease of Emmerdale Farm out of gratitude. Benidiah Dingle is born. *1856/1856 - Paul Sugden dies in the Crimean War. *1869 - Hotten Comprehensive is first established as a school. *1874 - Reuben Varley dies. *c.1876 - Josiah Hathershage dies. *1880 - Benidiah and Margaret Dingle marry. *1881 - Isaac Dingle I is born to Benidiah and Margaret Dingle. *June 1882 - St. Mary's Church is burned down by a local schoolboy. *1884 - Mrs Dauntry is born. *c.1889 - Joseph Sugden is born to Orton Sugden. *1890 - Ralph Verney is born to Lord Miffield and an unknown woman, and Margaret Oldroyd is born. *1891 - The cricket tradition of the Butterworth Ball starts between the villages of Beckindale and Robblesfield. *c.1894 - John Haywood is born to Charles and Edith Haywood and Robert Carr dies. *1896 - Dot Colton and Sid Wallace are born. *c.1896 - Charlie Nelson is born. *5th December 1896 - Sam Pearson is born. *February 1897 - Arthur Braithwaite is born *c.1897 - Levi Dingle is born in Ireland. *1898 - Wally Lumm and Ernest Burrows, Edna Birch's father, are born. *1899 - Dick Robertshaw Snr. and Tom Bickerton are born. Category:Pre-1900